Talk:Fudge family
Purpose This page does not appear to include anything meaningful. It seems like it was created just for the sake of creating a family page, as it includes nothing that you can't learn on other wiki pages and the little information that could be considered "unique" could probably get added to Fudge's page, if it isn't already present. I vote that this page be deleted. --''Saju '' 18:45, February 21, 2016 (UTC) :Then we'd have to delete pretty much every other family article as well. There's no precedent for that. Family articles are basically disambiguation pages for surnames, which can also include etymological information, so it doesn't have to be repeated multiple times across every article on a character sharing a particular surname. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 07:39, February 22, 2016 (UTC) ::Other family pages, like those on the Potter family, have quite a lot of detail on them. But this page for example, doesn't really include anything, because only one person with a surname of "Fudge" exists in the series (the other mentioned "Fudges" could have just been fictitious rambling by Crouch at the time). Not to mention that there might not even be a "fudge family" in the first place, Fudge could have changed his name when he became an adult and picked a fictitious surname to hide his heritage. --''Saju '' 13:49, February 23, 2016 (UTC) :::There are hundreds of family articles. Most of them are very short, just like this one. There are two other Fudges mentioned in canon: Cornelius's wife, mentioned in GoF, and Cornelius's nephew, Rufus Fudge, mentioned in the Daily Prophet Newsletters (which, unfortunately, have never surfaced publicly, but Steven Vander Ark has copies and you can read synopses of them on the Harry Potter Lexicon). So clearly the Fudge family exists and isn't some kind of fabrication on Fudge's part. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 14:11, February 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::As far as I remember from GOF, Fudge's wife was only mentioned when Crouch was found by Harry in the forest and was never mentioned again: for all we know, that could just be some rambling from Crouch, because he was driven mad. This is further proven by the actual article on his supposed wife, where it states that this could have just been fictitious nonsense from Crouch. ::::The article, as it stands though, doesn't list much useful information. It just says "Fudge was the surname of a family, here's a list of 3 named people with that name" and a bunch of speculative information ("it is unknown what blood status they are, but we'll just speculate they're similar to the Malfoys based on Cornelius Fudge" and a lengthy Etmyology that is probably speculative as well, though if Fudge is really used as a surname in Somerset, it'd be better as a trivia point). Hence why I feel this could probably be subsumed into another article, but I understand that there are many other similar pages on the wiki, so if the page isn't deleted, that's fine with me. :) --''Saju '' 14:44, February 23, 2016 (UTC)